


Chaste

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Chaste Verse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Innocence, Innocent Ash, M/M, Single parent Gary, okay so Ash is KIND OF ace here but he still has sex so if you don't like that then leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: "You’ve probably never even kissed someone, not really.”“I have.”“No, you haven’t.”Ash huffs and acts out before he can stop himself, leaning up and in and pressing a tight-lipped kiss to Gary to prove him wrong.But when he pulls back, the effect he’s hoping for isn’t the one he gets.Gary just rolls his eyes.“What?”“Ashy-boy,” Gary sighs out.“What?” Ash presses again, getting more upset.And then Gary is in his space.





	Chaste

In the past, it never ceased to amaze him how quickly time went by while he was out on his journeys. Weeks, months would pass before he realized that he hadn’t been home. But he didn’t have an excuse this time, nothing excused five years.

He’d never say he regretted it, because he didn’t in the slightest. But eventually he really missed his mom, and he really, **really** missed Pallet town.

While he’d planned to visit his mom the moment he arrived, he came in close to the lab so he decided it was worth it to take a quick detour and visit Professor Oak while he was nearby.

Ash is just about prepared for anyone else to answer the door other than the little, four year old girl dressed in her mini white lab coat and jeans.

Her big green eyes stare up at him, her hair a mess of auburn spikes that make his chest constrict in odd familiarity.

“Poke’mon Master Ash Ketchum?” she asks cheerfully, “Aren’t you on you journey?”

Ash isn’t surprised that she knows who he is, but he’s immediately curious as to who **she** is, “Uh, hi, little girl,” he smiles widely down at her, “What’s your name?”

“Ashley Oak, pleased to meet you,” she bows slightly in a curt way and Ash’s heart melts.

“Ashley, who is-”

Ash looks up just as the older man comes into view and his entire body reacts, heating when he sees the state of the young professor, “Gary.”

“Ash,” he smiles warmly.

His hair is a lot shorter than Ash ever remembers it being in the past. He’s clean shaven, lab coat tied around his waist and his dress shirt tight over his torso, sleeves folded up to his elbows and an unlit cigarette between his lips. The lines crinkling his eyes deepen as he stares at Ash.

“It’s the Poke’mon Master, daddy.”

Ash blinks at the comment in surprise and looks down at her before meeting Gary’s gaze once more, “Daddy?”

Gary clears his throat and removes the cigarette from his mouth, “Go get gramps, Ash-... Ashley,” he nudges her back and steps outside, closing the door behind himself.

“Daddy?” Ash presses again as he watches Gary light up the small stick.

“Oh, yeah, I’m a dad,” Gary chuckles as he takes a quick puff, leaning against the wall and motioning to Ash, “And what about you? You look good. You look like you could stand to take a couple of showers, but you look good.”

“The journey back was crazy.”

“Tell me about it.”

Ash smiles slightly and stares at him, watching him and observing how completely healthy the man looks, other than what he’s actually doing.

“No really, tell me about it,” Gary speaks up when Ash doesn’t elaborate.

“Oh, there’s really-it’s not a big deal,” Ash says dismissively, “Typical journey stuff. So what have you been up to? Who’s the uh… who’s the lucky uhm… the lucky woman?”

He tries not to sound jealous, but he knows it has to come out somewhere in his words.

“Not so lucky, I guess,” Gary shrugs, “I’m a _single dad_.”

Ash lifts a brow, “Single?”

“Very single, yup.”

Ash shuffles his feet, looking down at them, “Oh,” he mutters, nibbling on his bottom lip, “Still, it’s so weird.”

“What’s weird?”

Ash shrugs, “Just trying to imagine you, you know… being a dad, having kids and stuff.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s never really been your kind of thing, has it, Ashy-boy?”

Ash puffs up defensively, “What the Hell does that mean?”

Gary starts to open his mouth when the front door opens again and the much older professor comes out to greet Ash, cutting the two off.

He watches the exchange between the two before ducking out of the conversation.

* * *

“Where’s your girl?” Ash asks as he joins Gary out on the balcony.

“Back at the lab with gramps, guess he decided it was cool to give me a night off for once.”

“Night off from the kid or night off from work?”

Gary takes a drag of his cigarette, “Or both.”

“She’s cute, interesting name.”

“You caught onto that, did you?”

Ash turns to look at him fully, “Why, though? Why name her after me?”

“Why not?”

Ash frowns at how Gary avoids the question and he taps the other man’s drink, “Can I ask you a kind of personal question?”

“Other than the last one?” Gary’s back straightens somewhat, but he nods, “Shoot.”

“You gotta promise me you’re actually gonna answer it and not just worm out of it with an excuse.”

Gary turns his back to the railing, leaning against it and taking another puff of his cigarette, “Sure, I’ll humor you.”

“For a while there, I thought things between you and I were finally getting to be okay, so why did it all stop?”

Ash watches as Gary’s expression sobers and he knows he’s struck something.

“You stopped contact, you went off the radar completely. Why? It wasn’t me, was it?”

Gary chuckles nervously, “Why would you bring up something stupid like that, Ash? We were kids, it’s been years-”

“I just wanna know.”

“Maybe you don’t. You ever think for a second that you might not wanna know everything?”

“Isn’t researching about **sharing** knowledge, not withholding it?”

“This is a little different than that.”

Ash frowns at how Gary is reacting, “I wanna know.”

Gary clears his throat and steps out his cigarette, turning fully to him, “You wanna know?”

“I do.”

“You sure, Ashy-boy?”

“I’m sure I wanna know, Gary,” Ash insists, “Just tell me.”

“You ever been in a relationship before?”

Ash is somewhat caught off guard by the question, he was expecting a finally long-awaited answer to a question that’s been driving him insane, but instead this is what he got?

His cheeks heat and he turns away, “I-I-... what has that got to do with anything?”

“Everything, now answer the question, Ash.”

Ash tries to feign casualness, “Hah, I… I mean, you know the answer to that,” he finishes lowly.

“I do,” Gary responds, crossing his arms, “You’re probably still a virgin too, huh?”

Ash blushes even more, “That’s none of your business.”

“But I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Maybe.”

“I am,” Gary says knowingly, “That’s just not your thing, it never has been, it never will.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Ash asks, getting defensive once more, Gary just has a way of being able to ruffle his feathers.

Gary waves his hand to the side, “You’re a master, a trainer, someone that goes on journeys. You don’t spend your time thinking about much else at all, much less sex.”

“Oh god do you have to say the word?” Ash flounders, his face glowing.

“Ash, you’re twenty-three years old and you can’t hear the word sex, see what I mean?”

“What does any of this have to do with my first initial question?”

“Everything.”

Ash blinks at the comment, “Wh-... _how_?”

Gary goes silent then, frowning and looking out into the trees, wetting his dry lips, “I was your rival for a long time. If there’s anyone out there in the world that really knows you, Ash, it’s me.”

Ash doesn’t argue him, so far the guy has been pretty dead on, in a lot of embarrassing ways.

“I admired you,” Gary laces his fingers together, “At first.”

“At first?” Ash presses softly.

“Before I realized what my feelings really were,” he reaches up to comb his bangs from his forehead, turning back to Ash, “We were kids at the start. It was simple rivalry. But there’s a really thin line between those kind of feelings, and maybe they weren’t all hate even in the beginning of it all. But I was quickly… falling in love with you.”

Ash feels his heart stammer out a weak pitter patter, his hands sweating in his torn gloves, “Gary-”

“I wanted you, I always have,” Gary continues, “And I’m not talking about just being a friend. I thought about all of it; kissing you, fucking you, _being_ with you.”

Ash’s whole body heats and he has to look away, “Why are you telling me all of this?” he asks, voice low and weak.

“Because that’s why I left.”

The truth of it stings hard, and Ash has to be sure he’s understanding it correctly, “You left-”

“Because I knew you’d never reciprocate those feelings,” Gary nods, “I was barely a teenager and I still knew that the feelings I had for you would never be something you could ever feel for me, yeah. You were a trainer. You’re Ash Ketchum. You’re innocent, and chaste, and the fucking angel.”

“I’m not so innocent.”

Gary laughs at him, that bitter sound coming back into his voice that reminds Ash of harder days between them, “Yes you are, and you know it.”

“I’m not.”

“You **are**. You’ve probably never even kissed someone, not really.”

“I have.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Ash huffs and acts out before he can stop himself, leaning up and in and pressing a tight-lipped kiss to Gary to prove him wrong.

But when he pulls back, the effect he’s hoping for isn’t the one he gets.

Gary just rolls his eyes.

“What?”

“Ashy-boy,” Gary sighs out.

“What?” Ash presses again, getting more upset.

And then Gary is in his space.

Ash has just a second of breath before there’s a hand on his chin and another cupping his jaw. His mouth is thumbed open and all he can taste is the beer and the cigarette and the chips and the brownies. Gary’s tongue presses in and over him, stealing his breath.

Ash feels his eyes sting with tears as the taller man kisses him. But if what he’d done to Gary initially was kissing, Ash can’t even begin to think that the two are on the same level.

His whole body starts to thrum and ache and wane and want. He begins feeling things he’s never felt before, the front of his pants tighten, heat pools in his gut and he lets out a weak whimper.

And then Gary pulls back and stares at him, smug and knowing.

“I…” Ash feels like his entire world has been flipped upside down, “I… I need to go home.”

Gary frowns, but Ash steps back, turns around, and leaves the balcony, the house, the entire party behind.

* * *

When he gets home, even the jog doesn’t help to quell the fire lit inside of him. He spends five minutes at the door trying to hammer away the ache between his legs.

But when that still doesn’t help, he decides to take a shower.

The shower makes it worse.

Sleep makes it worse.

Trying to ignore it just makes it hurt more and more.

Finally it’s six in the morning and Ash finally has had enough. If he can’t fix it himself, Gary needs to, he’s the one that started it. And all Ash can think about is his stupid mouth and his stupid lips and that stupid tongue doing stupid things.

Professor Oak answers the door and Ash rushes in.

“Where’s Gary?”

The older man chuckles and motions up to the stairs, “In his room, I’m not sure if he’s aw-Ash? Is something wrong?”

Ash doesn’t stop to listen, he’s already halfway up the stairs and he bursts into Gary’s room when he reaches it, closing and locking the door behind himself just as Gary turns from the desk to see who’s come in.

“Ash?” Gary starts in confusion before he’s shoved and lifted from his seat by the collar of his coat.

Ash pins him against the wall just behind him, fists pressing into his collarbone as he kisses him. It’s not as good as Gary was the night before, it’s all wrong. It’s rough and teeth clink, but Ash doesn’t let it stop him or diminish his frustration.

Gary groans weakly in pain, but his hands touch Ash’s elbows and he takes it as encouragement, the legs against his slackening as well.

Ash slides his hips between them, bucking forward in a desperate attempt to feel some sense of relief. He definitely gets **something** out of it, but all it makes him want is more and _more_. He keeps arching himself against Gary, panting into his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut, shoving his tongue past Gary’s lips and blushing when the other man pulls back and coughs.

“Okay, okay, Ash, stop.”

Ash narrows his eyes and starts to lean back in despite Gary’s words, but Gary plants his hands on Ash’s chest to stop him.

“Wait, okay? I know what you want, but… you dunno what you’re doin’, Ash.”

“I’m not a kid, I-”

“No, you’re **not** a kid. But you still dunno about any of this.”

“But-”

“You’re kind of actually hurting me.”

Ash stops pushing against Gary finally and sighs, feeling a little guilty now, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Of course you didn’t, you’ve never done anything like this. I’m not trying to be an asshole, I’m just telling you how it is,” Gary huffs and chuckles, “Typical Ash, always trying to jump into things you’re not remotely prepared for.”

“Screw you.”

Gary winks at him, “Isn’t that the idea?”

Ash’s cheeks flush and he looks away, “I-I dunno… you’re right, I dunno what I’m doing. I don’t even know where to begin, what I want, what I-”

“Relax,” Gary leans in, pressing their chests together and Ash hears it before he feels the hands working at his belt.

“Gary-” he starts to protest, but then there’s a hand palming the front of his pants and relief starts to flood through him, “Oh-”

“ **Exactly** ,” Gary says knowingly, “Now just shut up and follow my lead.”

Ash whimpers when the hand moves away, but then his pants are being shoved open and Gary’s hand is down in his boxers, “Gary!”

“Shut up,” Gary growls out lowly and covers Ash’s mouth, “What are you, stupid? There are about fifteen people in this building, one being my daughter and another being my grandpa, can you **not** try to give them a reason to come in here and check on you?”

“Sorry,” Ash mutters against his skin and huffs when Gary finally takes his hand back. He stares at Gary as the fist around his dick starts to move up and down the shaft in a strange way. His whole body tenses up, tears building in his eyes, toes curling in his shoes, fingers gripping desperately at Gary’s shoulders to try and hold himself up.

When his head starts to drop, Gary tilts his chin back up and touches their noses together, “Keep looking at me.”

“But it’s embarrassing,” Ash mutters shyly, knees pressing tightly.

“Shut up, no it isn’t,” Gary smirks and squeezes gently at the base, enough to make Ash groan, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me.”

“Trust you?”

“I got my hand on your cock, you don’t trust me?”

Ash’s eyes widen at the filth of the word and he starts to turn away again, “I-I… no, I trust you.”

“I know you do…” Gary’s silent for a moment before asking: “Does it really bother you to look at me?”

Ash sighs, “Not because it’s you, bu-but… it just…”

Gary doesn’t respond, just reaches up to cover Ash’s eyes, which causes the darker-skinned boy to smile and let out a weak, breathless giggle.

Gary chuckles back and kisses him, careful and heated like it was the first time, “Now relax.”

“Hard to relax when you’re… when you’re doing _that_ to me.”

“Jerking you off.”

Ash gasps and reaches out blindly to cover Gary’s mouth with his hands, blushing even more.

“You can’t hear me saying what I’m doing as I’m _doing it to you_?” Gary teases him, the words muffled but still intelligible, “Me, jerking your cock. Giving you a hand job.”

“Oh god, Gary, stop saying things like that.”

“Child.”

Ash huffs before pressing his lips together until he feels the hand on his dick move up to the tip and start twisting, “Oh, oh… oh!”

“See?” Gary whispers lowly against his ear, “Feel better?”

Ash pants out, dropping his hand away finally, “I can’t feel my feet, I think I’m gonna-”

Gary gently moves Ash backwards to the bed, pushing him back onto it and shucking off his coat.

In the two seconds he takes to disrobe, Ash has went from nearly cumming to blushing and trying to cover himself and his eyes again.

Gary smacks his hands away, “Stop, you idiot,” he chides.

“But, y-you’ll see-”

“Ash,” Gary cuts him off again, glaring for a solid moment before Ash finally looks at him. Then he lifts his brows, challenging the younger man to look away. Ash stubbornly doesn’t this time, so Gary lowers his head and wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s cock.

Ash’s mouth drops open as he stares, eyes widen, hands fisting in the sheets before he involuntarily bucks his hips up, “Gary!”

Gary nearly chokes, but recovers fast enough to feel the length throb, then spurt cum at the back of his throat. He pulls back enough, mouth opening when he sees the tear-filled brown eyes watching him. More white liquid gushes out onto his tongue and Ash groans.

“Stop, ew, ew,” he starts saying, pushing Gary back and then pulling him up, “Don’t swallow that.”

Gary frowns at the fist in his hair and then swallows verbally, licking his lips and smacking them together as he plants a hand on Ash’s chest and shoves him back down, “Shut up, Ash.”

“It’s gross-”

“I said ‘shut up’,” Gary leans down, “You’re talkin’ about things you don’t know anything about.”

Ash huffs again, still embarrassed and shocked, “I can’t believe you just did… all of that.”

“Felt good though, didn’t it?”

Ash clears his throat and looks away, “I don’t get it, I don’t get any of it. Is _that_ what I was wanting? I don’t... I don’t understand.”

Gary sits back upright in Ash’s lap, “Maybe not exactly, but it’s what you needed.”

“Like you would know.”

“I **would** know,” Gary responds, “That’s why you’re here, and not still at your house.”

Ash furrows his brows, still unable to meet Gary’s eyes.

“Are you really gonna be like this after getting a blow job?” Gary asks in surprise, “You’re gonna be the shy girl in the morning?”

Ash rolls his eyes, “Stop, okay. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Ash,” Gary sighs as he tilts his head, pursing his lips, “Maybe it was a little… fast.” When the younger man doesn’t respond, he continues, “You feel bad about what just happened?”

Ash closes his eyes.

“Embarrassed?”

Ash still doesn’t say anything.

“Self-conscious? Exposed? Naked?”

“Yes, okay! Now stop rubbing it in.”

Gary smiles slightly and touches Ash’s chin, trying to get him to look at him, but he won’t, “You don’t have to be.”

When he still gets resistance, Gary finally sighs again and leans back, his hands grabbing the nape of the collar of his shirt before tugging it overhead and tossing it aside.

Ash blinks and finally looks at him in confusion.

Before he can ask anything, though, Gary steps off the bed and takes off his own pants, stepping out of them. The tight black boxer briefs don’t do much to hide how hard he is, and he climbs back onto the bed.

“What about now?”

Ash’s eyes widen, his mouth drying and he opens it to say something, but then he feels sharp nails pushing up under his shirt, “Gary…”

“I’m sorry I went too fast,” Gary says lowly, “It’s always hard for me to keep myself back from you,” he brushes his nose against Ash’s cheek, his nails running over Ash’s nipples, “Seeing you when you came in, feeling you… I couldn’t help myself.”

Ash lets out a soft huff of breath, “I didn’t know… what I… was doing.”

“It’s okay, Ashy-boy,” Gary looks him in the eyes, “And if you don’t wanna look, then you don’t have to.”

“I don’t?”

Gary purses his lips and glances around, then reaches out to grab his sleep mask and offers it to Ash, “Not if you think it’ll help.”

Ash doesn’t take it at once, his brows furrowed, “I thought you said there’s nothing to feel embarrassed about.”

“There isn’t,” Gary confirms, “But I’m not gonna make you look if you don’t want to. You can be all shy and bashful and… innocent. If that’s what you want.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“I accepted a long time ago that you weren’t gonna be the kinda person I am,” Gary shrugs, helping Ash to put the mask in place, “Do you still wanna do this?”

Ash is silent, wetting his lips, but then he nods, “Yeah…” he clears his throat, “I-I do. But only with you.”

“Only with me?” Gary smiles slowly, taking off Ash’s shirt.

“I don’t want this to be a thing I do with everyone.”

“What makes you think you’d have to?”

Ash shrugs, “I’m just saying. And… is it too much to ask you to only do it with me?”

Gary lifts a brow as he sits back, reaching out for the lube from his drawer, “You think I do this with everyone? What do you think sex is? Talking?”

“You have a kid.”

“I was married.”

“But you were with someone else like this before.”

Gary stands back to take off his boxers.

The silence reigns in and Ash starts to worry, “You were,” he breathes before he feels Gary climb back onto his lap, the warm skin resting against his thighs and he realizes that Gary is naked completely.

“I was married before,” Gary finally agrees, “But that doesn’t mean I’ve been involved with anyone… not for a while.”

“But you’re with me now.”

“Because you’re Ash Ketchum and how could I possibly say ‘no’ to you?”

“Could you?”

“No.”

Ash’s silence prompts another response from Gary.

“Is that so surprising?”

“Yeah.”

Gary urges his fingers in and out of himself, his breath tightening, “I told you how I felt.”

“Yeah, but I don’t get it.”

Gary chuckles, stretching his fingers, feeling Ash’s hands tentative on his legs, “Of course you don’t.”

“What are you doing?” Ash finally asks, “I can’t see anything, I dunno what you’re doing.”

“You can peek if you want.”

“N-no, that’s okay.”

Gary glances at the still hard length of Ash’s, persistent despite getting off moments before. It presses to his stomach, oozing precum, “Just to be clear… you want this?”

“What’s ‘this’?”

“My ass,” Gary responds and laughs when he sees Ash’s cheeks glow red, “I just wanna make sure I’m not taking advantage of you, Ashy-boy.”

“It’s… it’s… it’s sex… right?”

“That’s right.”

Ash wets his lips, “I don’t know how to do it.”

Gary leans down and rests his forearms on either side of Ash’s face, flicking up the mask so that all Ash can see is the expression on his own, “That’s where I come in.”

Ash blinks, staring at him, “What do I do?”

“You just lay there and look pretty.”

“That sounds boring.”

Gary smirks and combs Ash’s messy bangs back, “Well, you let me know if it gets boring.”

Ash frowns in confusion when Gary covers his eyes back up.

There’s silence between them, and Ash feels Gary’s hands back on his dick, moving him and shifting above him. Then his mouth drops open when something tight and heavy starts to press on the tip of it.

“Gary-”

“Don’t cum,” Gary responds, teeth gritted.

“I-I… I don’t think I’m going to, but what are you doing?”

“If I tell you, you’ll get all red and start telling me to stop. But trust me, okay? You’ll like it. Like the blow job.”

“Like the…” Ash goes quiet and then nods, “Okay.”

Gary smiles at the weak settlement, “Okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I… I trust you.”

Gary stares at him and finally starts to move back down, lowering his hips until the back of his thighs are flush with Ash’s, “Tight?”

“Wh-... yeah, it is,” Ash responds blindly, “I get the feeling this isn’t your mouth.”

The comment actually makes Gary bark out a laugh and he sees Ash shudder and wince, “Sorry, you’re so innocent.”

“I… I don’t know if I wanna guess what it is.”

Gary stops laughing and drops his palm back behind himself, “Yeah, it’d probably make you nervous.”

“I’m already nervous.”

“But it feels good, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Ash confirms, and then asks a soft, low question, “Does it feel good for you?”

“Mm?”

“Does it feel good for you?”

Gary starts to roll his hips, hands gripping Ash’s thighs, “Yeah, I’d say so.”

Ash doesn’t comment on how breathless the other man is, his hands still trying to find a place to settle. He doesn’t feel too comfortable touching Gary so much, so he drops his hands to himself, mindlessly touching his own stomach and then up where Gary’s nails had grazed his nipples.

He lets out a soft breath with how nice it feels, and then that stirring in his gut starts up again, the one that-

“Gary.”

* * *

“Over here early again, my boy?”

Ash glances up from his mouthful of eggs, his cheeks flushing as he looks over to Gary, “Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.”

“I don’t mind. It kind of reminds me of how you two used to be.”

Gary leans against the counter, coffee in hand as he pushes another plate full of eggs to Ash, “Yeah, Gramps?”

The elder Professor Oak nods and smiles, “I haven’t seen him so ravenous since that one time you two came back from the lake.”

Ash nearly chokes on his eggs and Gary laughs.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “I’d say so.”

They meet eyes again but neither of them say any more about it.

“Are you headed back out tomorrow morning?” Professor Oak asks then, “Last I heard you were planning another trip.”

“Yup.”

“The path of a trainer,” the older man sighs wistfully, “It always keeps you on your toes, doesn’t it?” Before Ash can respond, he’s left the room.

Gary takes a seat and finally eats a little more of his own food.

“You okay?” Ash asks through a mouthful of eggs.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been quiet all morning, since we-uh… did things.”

Gary smiles at Ash’s attempt to avoid mentioning certain words he’s still uncomfortable saying, “This isn’t gonna get all weird, is it? You’re not gonna start clinging onto me and wanting me to come with you?”

“Nope,” Ash shakes his head, smiling back, “I’m just asking because… because we don’t talk about it. How does this work?”

“However we want it to.”

“So when I leave and I don’t come back for months-”

“Sometimes years.”

Ash clears his throat, “That’s not gonna bother you?”

Gary shrugs, “That’s how it’s always been, just because we’ve gotten involved doesn’t mean you’re gonna change. And I’m sure not gonna change, now am I?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Gary smiles again and finishes his coffee, “That’s right.”

“So we’re good?”

“We’re golden,” Gary stands from the table, “Wanna help me cuddle a bunch of baby eevee’s?”

Ash’s eyes light up, “Wha-”

“That’s the scientific term - cuddle.”

“How little are they?”

“Why don’t you come see for yourself?” Gary teases and Ash follows after him, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws Palletshipping in the AO3 direction*
> 
> This fic seems random to pop up, but I think half of the ones I've posted in the last year have been... pretty random.


End file.
